I want to see You
by JDH1080
Summary: When teenaged Dexter moves to Townsville he meets and quickly befriends the Powerpuff Girls. Sadly it seems that on their first day together that they are destined for tragedy. Dexter, however is forced to experience these events again, and again.
1. Chapter 1

Well here's a little something I've been working on. For fans of my older stories I wanted to try writing something a little darker, a little more tragic. I hope that I was able to do well with this.

* * *

I want to see You

Prologue:

Thunder sounded overhead as I took slow unsteady steps towards the crater in front of me. Looking down I saw her through my broken and cracked glasses. Seeing her prone, impaled form made my heart lurch into my throat. "Bl-Blossom!" I found my voice before nearly tripping over my own feet in my haste to get to her side.

She gave no reaction to my shout or my frantic attempt to reach her. 'I can't be too late, I can't take this anymore!' Despite the cold rain pelting us her eyes refused to open and her body remained still. I dropped to my knees by her and pressed my fingers against her neck. Absolutely nothing.

Fingers feeling her matted red-orange hair I gently lifted her head and was horrified at feeling no signs of life from her. No body heat, no heart beat, nothing. "No, no, no!" I cried out for the world to hear as the heavy down pour continued.

Above me twin streaks of blue and green flashed as they continued battling the giant robot terrorizing the town. Shockwaves rang out across the city as Bubbles and Buttercup persisted in their struggle, even though I knew that they wanted nothing more than to rush to their fallen sister's side.

Her body was broken in numerous places and several sharp spikes had pierced her abdomen. I didn't even care that my once pristine white lab coat was stained by her blood. "Please, please not you..." I whispered while cradling her lifeless body in my arms.

With shaky breaths I placed her head down and tried to convince myself that this wasn't happening. 'She's a Powerpuff Girl, she has superpowers. She shouldn't be able to die.' I told myself despite knowing better. "I can't accept this." I whispered, taking one of her small hands and holding it close. "Please, please, please..." My broken words continued to fall on deaf ears as tears stream down my cheeks.

How does this keep happening? Why does this keep happening? I wonder in the back of my mind, as I continued to stare at the girl who had only known me for a day.

How many times had I endured a scene like this? A hopeless battle, a dead girl, and me being unable to save her? Too many times, but this is easily the worst yet. From above I notice the blue streak of light being slammed into a building. With my broken glasses I can't make out Bubbles' form but when she doesn't rush back into battle I know that she's hurt badly.

I've long since reached the tipping point. "Useless!" I yelled at myself, punching the ground hard enough that my knuckles hurt. "Every time! You're useless! All you do is sit back and watch them get hurt! All you do is let them die!" I grabbed my broken glasses and threw them away. "You are a man of science, you are Dexter, Boy Genius! Nothing can stop you! You will save these girls! With science nothing is impossible!" I cried out to the heavens.

For a long while my words were met only by the sound of rain."A very nice speech, Dexter." A familiar voice said. "But it's too late, she's dead. And soon you will be too."

Standing up and turning away from Blossom's body I took in the form of my once rival turned enemy. "Mandark! You have killed one of my friends for the last time. When the next reset happens I swear to it, you will be the first to go!" I promised him before pulling out the ray gun I had kept strapped to my waist.

He appeared confused by the meaning of my words but decided not to dedicate too much thought into them. "I don't know what you're talking about Dexter, but it doesn't matter." He spoke quickly as he pulled out his own laser gun. "Because you're going to die now!"

At the same time we both pulled the trigger and I felt a searing white hot flame in my chest as I heard Mandark's shrieks of pain.

Clutching my burning chest I turned my blurry gaze to Blossom's unmoving body. "When I wake up...I want to see you..." I whispered as my vision turned white.

* * *

And there's the first chapter of this story. Honestly I do not know when I'll have more for you guys. It might be awhile since I'm currently pretty busy in my regular life. But I will try and work on this in my spare time, because I really want to see where I'll take this, and I want you all to enjoy the ride too.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly I had hoped to have received some feedback for the prologue of this. But either way I do intend to continue this story as it is fun to write. This might be a little confusing to wrap your head around after reading this first chapter of this story and then this. But basically Dexter is going to be reliving the same day over and over again. Important thing to note is that the prologue is actually set sometime after this chapter, this chapter is literally the beginning of this event. The events of the prologue won't happen in this story until sometime later.

* * *

I want to see You

Chapter One:

Dexter peered out of the window as they drove through the suburbs, row after row of identical house passing by. Sighing he turned his attention to the front seat where his parents were, his father was driving while his mom was watching the passing houses. "Oh my, this is such a nice neighborhood." Dexter's mother spoke prompting her husband to hum in agreement.

From beside him Dee Dee sighed, prompting her younger brother to look at her. Despite their usual interactions of antagonizing each other they really did love one another. Dexter did feel somewhat sympathetic for his older sister being separated from her friends for the upcoming year, even if he couldn't fully empathize.

Having heard her daughter's sigh the mother turned to look at her children. "I know you didn't want to leave, Dee Dee. But this is such a huge opportunity for your father." Their mother explained. The patriarch of their family had just received an important transfer that could lead to a promotion. All they had to do was relocate to Townsville for a year.

Dee Dee breathed another sigh, wishing she could have stayed back in Megaville. Despite being an adult and going to college she would not have been able to afford to stay, so she had been forced to come along with her family. "I know," The blonde haired girl crossed her arms and looked back out the window, wondering what her friends in Megaville were doing without her.

Dexter watched his big sister for a moment before turning away. Truthfully the move didn't affect him that much, save for the fact that he wouldn't have access to his lab for the foreseeable future. 'It's sealed up, so there's no danger of anyone discovering it.' He assured himself. 'Although there is one person who could potentially break in.' The orange haired boy frowned before making a mental note to have COMPUTER run daily security checks over the WiFi.

"Ah, here we are." Dexter's father spoke up causing everyone to look at where he had set his gaze. The family watched as he pulled the green station wagon into a nice white two story house. "Our new home for the next year." He said before turning the car off.

Dexter made a noise of acknowledgement before opening his door and hopping out of the green station wagon. Grabbing his messenger bag, that currently protected his valuable laptop, he slung it over his shoulder. 'COMPUTER...' He thought to himself before patting the cased computer, he would have to make sure she had made the transfer safely in a little bit.

Truthfully he was a tad worried. 'With how quickly we had to move I barely had any time to transfer her OS to this laptop.' He thought while shutting the car door. Looking over his shoulder the teen genius caught sight of the house from across the street, it was two stories tall with three circular windows on the second floor.

"Dexter, what are you doing standing there? Come on in sport, check out our new home." His father's voice pulled his attention away from the house he had been looking at.

Seeing that the rest of his family Dexter moved to follow them. "Coming, father!" He called out while nearing the house.

Taking a quick moment to study the building in front of him he could see that it was a pretty nice house. Two story, white walls, brick roof. 'Lawn and a picket fence as well.' The boy genius thought to himself before entering the threshold and closing the door behind him.

Walking further into the house the orange haired teen took a moment to scan the living room. The house had came furnished so there were some chairs and a sofa. A small coffee table sat in front of the couch, which was parallel to a wall that had a mount for a television set.

Looking past the living room Dexter could see part of the kitchen, the refrigerator looked brand new. To the left was a set of stairs that led up to where Dexter presumed were bedrooms.

"This room is so spacious." He heard his mother comment from another room. To his right was a partially opened bedroom door. His mother came into view as she walked around the room. Spotting him the red haired woman gave her son a smile. "Dexter, head on up and pick your room. Your sister's already upstairs."

"Of course mother." Dexter responded before turning to go up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top he noticed three doors, one on both of his sides and one straight ahead. The door to his left was opened to reveal his sister looking around what would be her room.

Opening the door across from his sister's room revealed a bathroom with a sink, shower, and toliet. 'I can only assume we'll be competing every morning for this room ' Dexter sighed in annoyance. 'And she has the advantage with her room being closer ' The glasses wearing teen thought to himself, conceding to his sister's foresight to pick her room first. Sighing he closed the bathroom door and continued down the hallway to the final door.

Placing his hand on the knob he turned and pushed, the door opened and Dexter finally got a first glance of his new room. The bedroom he'd be staying in wasn't impressive by any means. There was nothing wrong with it, other than it being a little cramped. A single sized bed stood next to the furthest wall, near a small desk.

'I guess I could use that desk to work on some small time inventions.' The boy genius thought to himself as he placed his messenger bag on his desk. Opening the bag he pulled out his gray laptop and powered it on. Once the computer finished it's standard start up procedure Dexter was pleased to see the screen go black and only a chat log appear.

{It appears the move has gone well.}

Dexter smiled before looking over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed. The only noise outside of his room he could hear was his sister's footsteps as she left her room to go downstairs. Not feeling as though he would be interrupted Dexter returned to the chat log.

{Yes, COMPUTER. The relocation to Townsville was a success. How are you after the transfer? Any bugs I should be made aware of?}

{I shall run a diagnostics scan. The process shall take some time, going into rest mode.}

Dexter closed the laptop after the screen had gone completely black. "I'll have to make it possible for her to talk on this thing..." He mused to himself. "In the meantime, after she finishes her diagnostics, I'll need to have her start running daily scans on the lab back at home."

Even if Dexter wouldn't be setting foot in his lab for the next year he still wanted to keep it safe. 'While I'm in this town I shouldn't allow myself to be idle. I need to start inventing. It's been awhile since I've been in this sort of situation.' The prospect of having to create with such limited resources, while at times annoying, could also be exciting. "What shall I invent first?" He asked himself before he started brainstorming new ideas. 'Since I'm supposed to be going to a new school I'll need something to defend myself from any potential meatheads.' He thought with a slight smirk as he recalled the last time a group of idiots tried to mess with him.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out one of the few tools he had brought with him. Holding the cold steel wrench in his hand Dexter sighed before tossing it up and catching it. 'First I'll need to get some materials...' He was broken away from his musings by the shout of his mother.

"Dexter, please come down here!" Standing up the orange haired boy informed his mother that he was coming. Placing the wrench back into his lab coat pocket, he left the room before closing the door behind him. Upon descending the stairs the woman who had called him was standing at the bottom waiting for him. "I need to take you to the public high school to register." She explained.

Dexter inwardly sighed at having to continue his education in the public school system. Despite being a genius practically since birth he was still forced to go to school. His parents, now a bit more aware of just how intelligent he was, still wouldn't allow him to advance early. "School isn't just for learning." They had told him.

Nodding his head he walked over to his mom. "Of course mother." He said before following her out of the house and getting back into the car.

* * *

Dexter didn't speak as they drove out of the suburbs, he was currently watching the town pass by. The orange haired teen could admit that for a name such as Townsville, it felt more like a huge city. 'I must admit, this place is pretty big.' He thought to himself taking note of some of the buildings. There was a mall, a convenience store, a library, and even a bowling alley.

"I don't know if you remember, but we did live here for a time." Dexter's mother commented as she made a stop at a red light.

That caught the teen genius' attention. Turning away from the passenger window he glanced at his mom. "Really?" He asked curiously while raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember that..." He told her, trying to recall a time if they had ever lived outside of their old home.

"Oh it was a long time ago, and it was only for about a year." The orange haired woman explained as the light turned green and she continued driving. "I remember I use to take you to Pokey Oaks kindergarten." His mom had a fond smile as she remembered her son's younger years. "If I recall, you often use to play with that one girl who always had a red bow in her hair."

Now that made Dexter dubious. In his whole life he had rarely associated with members his age of the fairer sex. 'Well there was that one weird girl...' He thought with a slight shudder as he recalled a dark haired girl with big blank eyes.

"Oh there it is," The red haired woman brought her son out of his thoughts. Dexter looked up to see what where he would be spending his junior year of high school at. "It looks like a very nice school." His mom commented as she turned into the parking lot. "Do you want me to go in with you?" The orange haired woman asked as her son undid his seatbelt.

Dexter adjusted his glasses before shaking his head. "No need, mother. I'll be back in a few minutes." He told her before getting out of the car and entering the building.

Townsville high school was pretty big, but thankfully Dexter had no difficulty in locating the main office, since it was in the front of the school. Walking in he went up to the desk and one of the women turned to him. "Can I help you?" A blonde woman with hazel eyes and glasses asked.

Dexter nodded. "Yes, my name is Dexter. My family and I just moved here and I need to register." He explained.

The blonde woman nodded before typing something on her computer. "I have your records from your previous school. Your grades are really good, top of your class in fact." The woman commented as she quickly started composing a schedule. "The classes that are required for a junior are calculus, American History, English III, Chemistry, and Physical Education. But you'll need two electives." The woman explained before turning her computer monitor to show him what his selection was.

Dexter frowned as his eyes quickly scanned the list of electives. "I'll take Computer Engineering." He said, finding that to be the only class that interested him mildly. "For the other one give me whatever." The orange haired genius decided that it didn't really matter.

The woman nodded before marking his chosen elective and choosing another one at random. Clicking on the print icon she turned in her seat as the printer whirled to life. After a moment a sheet of paper started coming out she grabbed it and waited until the machine was finished before pulling it out. "Have a good day, we'll see you tomorrow." She told the young man before handing him his schedule.

Dexter accepted the schedule and walked out of the office. Walking back through the way he came he exited the building and went back to his mom's car.

The orange haired boy genius scanned through his schedule as his mother pulled out of the parking lot. 'AP calculus, History, English, Spanish, AP chemistry, Study Hall, Physical Education, and Computer Engineering.' The glasses wearing teen sighed before shoving his schedule into his coat pocket.

There was very little chance of any of these classes posing a challenge to his intellect. 'Not like I expected there would be.' The orange haired boy reminded himself.

Before heading home his mother suggested that they go through the drive through. "We just moved in today so we'll probably have to eat out tonight and tomorrow." She said before making a comment about needing to go shopping soon.

* * *

After pulling into the drive way to their new home he helped his mother carry in the fast food bags. "Oh, you stopped by McDonalds." Dexter's father said as he accepted the bags in his wife's arms. "Thank you, honey."

"I got your usual, dear." The mother told him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

The family of four sat down to a quick dinner. "I have to go by the university tomorrow." Dee Dee told her parents before picking up a fry and tossing it in her mouth. "When I called earlier they said that my transfer had gone through, and that I would need to pick up my schedule. Is it alright if I borrow the car?" She asked before eating another fry.

Despite their daughter's carelessness she was an excellent driver who followed the rules of the road, so her parents had little issue with lending her their car. "Well I don't start working until the day after tomorrow so it's fine." Her father told her.

"That reminds me, Dexter." Dexter, looked up but didn't speak. "The bus comes by tomorrow at seven-thirty, so be ready tomorrow morning." The orange haired youth, having absorbed the necessary information, nodded before he resumed chewing his food.

The rest of dinner passed by with little incident. After clearing away the trash the teens went up to their respective rooms to turn in for the night. "Good night, little bro." Dee Dee called out to her brother before closing her bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Dexter responded simply before entering his room. Going over to his computer he turned it on to see how COMPUTER's diagnostic scan had gone. Thankfully it was done and the report showed no issues. "Good." He muttered to himself while reading COMPUTER's log.

{Scan complete, all systems clear.}

{COMPUTER, I'll need you to access the security system from the lab. Make sure that no intrudes.}

{Of course, Dexter. Do you have anything else for me?}

{No, that will be all. Goodnight COMPUTER.}

{Goodnight, Dexter.}

Dexter smiled to himself as he closed the laptop. Stretching his limbs he stood up from the desk chair and changed into his pajamas. Taking off his glasses and putting them on the desk by his bedside, he then turned off the lights and got under the covers. Tomorrow he would start his official first day as a student in Townsville.

* * *

And there we go. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, please let me know what you think of this story so far.


End file.
